Dex Tiree
Dex Tiree was a Human male pilot who lived on the planet Onderon and joined Rebel Alliance to stand against the Galactic Empire during the First Galactic Civil War. During the Battle of Yavin IV in 0 BBY, Tiree flew a Y-Wing Starfighter in Gold Squadron as Gold Two and the wingman of Jon Vander. However, he was first to be shot down by Darth Vader. Biography Hailing from the world of Onderon, Dex Tiree was born during the early years of the Separatist Crisis which would lead to the uncoming war known as the Clone Wars, a conflict that would last for a few years between the Old Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance. He was still a young boy when the Separatists had recently taken Onderon under the rule of Sanjay Rash, who had overthrown Ramsis Dendup. Onderon did not last under the rule of the Separatists when a large resistance led by Steela and Saw Gerrera managed to defeat the Separatists and Onderon was finally free. As he grew up during the time when the Galactic Empire was established in 19 BBY, Dex fancied on learning how to fly, and would one day become a skilled pilot. When the Rebel Alliance was established in 2 BBY, Tiree knew how evil the Empire and would join the rebellion to save the galaxy. Through out the First Galactic Civil War against the Empire, Dex was fond of the youth, believing he would become one of the greatest pilots in the Rebellion, and thus placed Tiree one point over the veteran 'Pops'. He was well noted for participating in a raid on Corellia, where he helped save many engineers who proved invaluable to the Rebellion. In 0 BBY, the Alliance prepared to strike at and destroy the Galactic Empire's Death Star superweapon. Technical readouts to the station had been delivered to the Great Temple by Princess Leia Organa, allowing Rebel Alliance High Command to devise a plan of attack. It was the intent of General Jan Dodonna to have snubfighters approach the station, fly down one of its surface trenches, and fire proton torpedoes down a two-meter wide exhaust shaft. The warheads would hopefully go down the shaft into the battlestation's main reactor, and ultimately destroy the superweapon. Since the Y-wings were best suited for bombing runs, Dex Tiree was among those that joined Gold Squadron was selected to make the first attack against the exhaust port. However, in bringing the plans to Yavin IV, Organa and her companions had been tracked by the Imperials, and as a result they had brought the Death Star itself to the Yavin System. Left with little choice but to begin the attack immediately while the Death Star bore down on Yavin IV, Dex Tiree flew on Jon Vander's wings, and as the Alliance fighters neared the station, the Onderonian pilot managed to avoid enemy fire. While TIE fighters fought with Red Squadron, Tire, Vander, and Krail began their attack run on the Death Star's exhaust port. As the trio began their descent into the trench, Tiree received a signal and saw that the cannons had abruptly stopped. That was when three enemy fighters headed for their position. One of them was a TIE Advanced X1, piloted by Lord Darth Vader. Since they could not fend off the enemy craft and attack the objective simultaneously, the trio were forced to doggedly continue toward the exhaust port, in spite of the threat. Just as the new arrivals entered the trench behind the trio, Tiree's Y-Wing was shot at by the Sith Lord and the engines were hit, causing some of the electrical wiring to electrocute him, killing him before his Y-Wing exploded. Behind the Scenes Dex Tiree first appeared in [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] and played by Jeremy Sinden. Appearances *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novel'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Shield of Lies'' Sources *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * *''Jedi Knights Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' * Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of Gold Squadron Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps Category:Onderonians